The Last Brigade of the Crimson Lance
by Trooper0007
Summary: What if Roland and Lilith hadn't wiped out all of the Crimson Lance that refused to join the Crimson Raiders? What if during Atlas Corporation's withdrawal from the planet, they left behind a group of soldiers that was under the command of Commandant Steele's Husband? Hyperion has some unwanted competition for control for of Pandora in the form of the Seventh Starborne Brigade.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright as I was playing Borderlands 2, I heard how Roland and Lilith wiped out the remnants of the Crimson Lance that refused to join the Crimson raiders and turned to being Bandits in order to survive. I got to wondering about a possibility. What if a brigade size unit of the Crimson Lance had managed to stay mostly intact and got left behind during the subsequent Atlas Corporation withdraw and the Hyperion Corporation takeover of Pandora? So I decided to write a story about that and develop my own Original Characters just for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter One Returning to Haven**

* * *

Colonel Mael Steele grumbled as he watched his Machine gunners cut down several bandit technical vehicles that had been dumb enough to drive to close to the Convoy. It sometimes amazed him how these bandits had been able to give the Crimson Lance so much trouble in the past. But then again they had been more spread out back then with the majority of their forces occupying the city of Sanctuary. So it shouldn't have come as a surprise that these psychopaths were able to overwhelm alone squad of Crimson Lancers who had gotten loss.

"**Alright shows over, everybody get back into their vehicles so we can move on."** Mael ordered after waiting for a few minutes to make sure that there wasn't any straggling bandit vehicles coming up over the ridge that overlooked the road that the convoy was sitting on.

The convoy that he was in command of was probably largest amount of vehicles that anyone on Pandora had ever seen in one place at any given time. The Convoy itself consisted of around one thousand two hundred and fifty Crimson Lance Lancers Armored Personal Carriers, two hundred and fifty Outrunners equipped with either a fifty caliber machine gun or a missile launcher, and finally over two thousand trucks that were based off of the old Us Army M35 cargo truck. So with that many vehicles, it often confused the hell out of the Crimson Lance soldiers as to why these bandits would dare attack something so large and heavily defended.

However as Mael was about to get into the lead Lancer APC, he noticed that a bandit that managed to survive the destruction of his vehicle was slowly getting up off of the ground. He let out an annoyed sigh and pulled out his Patton revolver, knowing that the bandit wouldn't do the smart thing and retreat. That immediately caught the attention of all of the nearby Crimson Lance soldiers, who were confused as to why their superior officer had pulled his sidearm after the danger had past. That's when one of them noticed the bandit and quickly copied his commander.

With a single pull of the trigger, he fired off a single round that instantly flew into the air and crashed into the Bandit's skull causing it to explode from the impact. The men around him stared at the now dead bandit with contempt and almost piety at the stupidity of attacking their convoy.

"**Alright boys, the shows over and you can get back into your vehicles."** A Royal Lance Guardsman commented as he tried to break up the crowd of soldiers who were still staring at their commanding officer despite the fact that he had put away his revolver and had gotten into his vehicle.

As Mael waited in the passenger seat of the APC, he recalled the events that led up to the situation that the Seventh Starborne Brigade's current situation. It had all started with the arrival of the four vault hunters on Pandora, which at the time had been all but abandoned by the Atlas Corporation. The next thing everyone at Atlas knew was that they were getting reports that Commandant Steele had managed to find the vault and had been killed by the vault hunters. What made matters worse was that the Third Starborne Brigade had been all but wiped out by the same four vault hunters that killed the Commandant. Needless to say, the Atlas Corporation's board of directors didn't take this slight towards their honor very well and ordered General Knoxx to personally take command of a expeditionary force and crush this insurrection before it spiraled out of control.

"**Hey Colonel, you're not still blaming yourself for putting us in this situation are you?"** The Royal Lance Guardsman questioned as he got into the driver's seat.

Mael looked over at the guardsman with some sadness on his face, not that the man could see it due to Mael's helmet. The guardsman was wearing the standard issue purple armor with dark green helmet with red eye lenses. Unlike the standard issue armor that the Crimson Lance soldiers wore, the Royal Lance Guard armor was actually heavy armor with an Atlas Omega shield attachment that made them all but unstoppable on the battlefield.

"**That's where you're wrong, soldier. It's because of senseless need to avenge my wife's death that we're on this god forsaken planet to begin with."** Mael bluntly answered as he looked out of his vehicle door not wanting to continue the conversation.

What he had said was true and everybody knew it. When he had learned that his beloved wife of six years had been killed by some piece of trash vault hunter, he had practically demanded to General Knoxx that the Seventh Starborne Brigade be allowed to join the expedition.

"**Sir, nobody in the unit blames you for wanting to avenge your wife's death. We're all concerned that you might do something that would make our survival in this hellhole that much harder." **The Royal Guardsmen commented not wanting to bring up the other reason why the men and women in the unit were concerned about his welfare.

Mael said nothing as he began formulating plans on trying to make his people's lives a lot better. For the last two and half years, they had been forced to move around to both avoid the Hyperion forces that were searching for anybody remotely connected to Atlas Corporation. The fact that nobody would accept them into their towns once they learned that they were a part of the Crimson Lance that once kept them oppressed, also forced them to keep moving around. That was until he consulted with his fellow officers about what to do, they eventually reached consensus and decided to return to the one place that they could call their own. That place was the town of Old Haven.

"**Just shut up and drive, Sergeant Simmons."** He ordered before completely shutting out any distractions for the next few hours.

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

* * *

The Convoy had finally reached the entrance of the tunnel that led to Old Haven. They perhaps lucky that Hyperion had deemed the town as a lost clause due to the zombie infestation that occurred due to some mad doctor that allowed the zombies to spill over onto the mainland from Jacobs cove. However, what those power hungry idiots didn't know was that after the vault hunters killed off Doctor Zed the Crimson lance deployed several Devastators to secure the town for further use.

"**So what do we do now, sir?"** one of the Crimson Lance Infantrymen asked as he drummed his left hand on his support machine gun that was largely based off of the weapon that Commander Ajax used in battle until he was killed by the vault hunters.

Like most of the weapons in the Seventh's arsenal, the support machine gun was based off of a weapon that an officer had been known to use such as the support machine guns being largely based off of the weapon that commander Ajax used. The only exception to this rule was the standard issue semi-automatic sniper rifle that they used which was called the Crimson Lance and was made by Hyperion of all people…talk about irony.

"**It's simple, private. I want Able Company to go into town and start clearing out of any pests that made the place their home during our absences. Next I want Bravo to start clearing out any dead bodies that they find, also I want bravo to strip the bodies of anything useful such as clothes, armor, and supplies. Charlie Company, you guys are to go into each building and check for bodies and pest and deal with them accordingly. Dog, you guys are going to be unloading supplies from our trucks so we can put them into storage. Easy Company, once Charlie gives you the all clear sign on a building I want you to start assigning apartments to the families. The rest of you are staying out here to make sure that nobody attacks us while we're moving into our new homes."** Mael barked out over his radio headset, so that everyone could hear his orders and knew they're assigned tasks.

He briefly looked at his watch that had been custom built for Pandora. They had about two hours before the daylight started to fade and the nocturnal creatures came to hunt and he wanted everybody behind the safety of Haven's walls before then.

"**Let's move it people we only have a couple of hours before its night time."** He ordered before heading into the town to see how badly it had decay since the last human stepped foot into it.

Little did he know that the fates had determined that he would play a key role in shaping Pandora's future.

* * *

**Okay the first Chapter of my first ever Borderlands only story. Now then I want to explain some things to you guys. First, this story is set during the time skip between the First Borderlands and Borderlands 2. Second, the story will focus mostly on the efforts of the Last Crimson Lance Brigade to adapt to their current situation. And finally, the characters from certain characters from Borderlands one will appear in the story alongside the characters from Borderlands 2. **


	2. Character Profile: Mael Steele

**Okay this is just a profile of my OC Mael Steele. So please don't criticize me for putting this in.**

* * *

**Character Profile**

* * *

**Name: Mael Steele**

**Age: Twenty-nine**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: Six foot, seven inches**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Ethnic background: American (Caucasian) **

**Affiliation: Atlas Corporation (Formerly), the Last Crimson Lance Brigade (Currently)**

**Rank: Colonel**

**Unit: the Seventh Starborne Brigade**

**Unit Class: Crimson Lance Infantry (Formerly), Crimson Lance Commando ( Formerly), Crimson Lance Officer (Currently)**

**Family: **

**Wife: Commandant Sarah Steele (deceased)**

**Son: Tendon Steele**

**Description: Colonel Mael Steele is by far one of the greatest field officers that has ever been in service of the Atlas Corporation. His ability to perfectly analyze a terrain's Combat ability had served him and the Company quite well in the past. Many opponents in the past, whether they be military forces of rival companies or local resistance forces have often describe him as the human personification of a shark or a hound due to his single minded focus on his duties. It has been commented by many outside observers that he is something of a disciplinarian to his troops and demands their absolute best at all times. One famous incident of this demanding nature was when he executed two of his subordinates for violating his instituted military dress code. However, it should be noted that the Seventh Starborne Brigade has outperformed all other units in the field, and that the men and women under his command seem to be absolutely loyal to him despite his harsh nature. General Alphonso** **Knoxx has recently taken the Colonel under his wing and is grooming him as his heir apparent as they both desire to turn the Crimson Lance into a legitimate military organization and have taken several steps to ensure this dream comes to pass.**

**Despite his numerous citations and accolades, there have been some criticisms from within the Crimson Lance about him. The most common criticism is the fact that he is married to Commandant Steele and is being promoted due to his political connections rather than skill. When questioned about this accusation, the Colonel Mael had pointed out that many of his critics were themselves only been able to get a promotion due to nepotism and didn't have the right to criticize his marriage to the woman that he loves. Another criticism has been made by some of the more traditional and ruthless members of Crimson Lance about his battlefield code of honor and his willingness to treat non combatants with respect. Again, the colonel has pointed out that most of the planets that he had conquered in the name of the Atlas Corporation hasn't rebelled against it because of his kindness and his treatment that he had shown them.**

**Recommendation: Colonel Steele has repeatedly shown that he cares for the long term instead of instant gratification, which is something to be admired. However, his willingness to ignore orders due to them coming into conflict with his military plans makes him unsuitable for promotion. There is also the Seven Starborne Brigade's loyalty to him instead of the Corporation to take into Consideration when assigning them to further the Board of Directors' agenda, they will consistently side with him if he decides to rebel. It is recommended that he and his unit are attached to General Knoxx's expedition to Pandora and left there after the campaign is completed.**


End file.
